Isn't Like That
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Ini bukan hanya nafsu semata. Ini cinta. Tetapi cinta yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Aku sadar dan aku tak akan melanjutkan lebih karena selain aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. [Sulay]


**disc**: author tidak memiliki hak atas kepemilikan cast. just a plot of this fanfic.

**warn**: OOC/OC. Drama. Romance. **SHONEN-AI**.

**cast** : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan [just from slight mueheh]

check this one out!

* * *

**Isn't Like That**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! Xi Luhan! Jauhkan itu dariku. Omona. Itu menjijikkan!"

Teriakan histeris khas Zhang Yixing kembali memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya—sungguh. Mampu membuat telinga kalian berdengung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan—sahabat Lay kini juga histeris melihat makhluk menjijikkan itu di loker Lay, "Kau menyuruhku? Aku juga jijik dengan makhluk itu Lay-ah!"

"Cepat! Siapapun yang mau menolongku. Singkirkan itu dari loker—"

"Jangan ada yang membantunya. Biarkan saja namja cengeng itu berusaha sendiri. Hanya sekotak ulat bulu sudah berteriak seperti itu. Huh!" potong Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak keras bersama teman-teman satu gengnya dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Lay, "Kau—" Lay menatap Suho lekat-lekat. Suho yang merasa ada aura dingin yang menatapnya segera berhenti tertawa, "Apa? Terpesona dengan ketampananku, eoh?"

Lay mendengus sebal, "Cih! Cepat singkirkan makhluk mengerikan itu dari lokerku atau kau akan—"

Belum selesai Lay mengucapkan kata-katanya, ia tercekat karena wajah Suho hanya tinggal satu senti dihadapannya. Lay dapat merasakan nafas hangat Suho dengan jelas. Dan adegan itu menjadi santapan baru bagi teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini hampir keseluruhan membulatkan bibir mereka. Sedangkan Luhan sudah kalang kabut mengipasi wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Aku akan kenapa? Kau ingin melakukan apa padaku? Eum?" suara Suho terdengar menggoda telinganya. Aroma mint menguar bersama uap dari bibir namja tampan itu. Tatapan Suho lekat menatapnya. Sungguh ini tak baik bagi jantung Lay.

"Ja-jangan terlalu dekat!" Lay mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Tercetak jelas seringaian dibibir Suho seiring kepergian Lay-nya. Hah? Lay—nya? '**Sangat menarik**' batin Suho.

**ooOoo**

Lay merutuki jantungnya yang mengapa harus berdebar hanya karena perlakuan Suho barusan. Ugh! Sangat memalukan. Lay mengusap pipi putihnya. Ini juga, mengapa harus memanas dan pastilah tadi pipi sudah memerah. Oh Tuhan andai kejadian tadi bisa di hapus dari memori kehidupannya hari ini.

KRIEEET

"Aigo Lay-ah akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Lee songsaenim mencarimu karena kau tak menghadiri kelasnya—lagi dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat hukuman darinya" cerocos Luhan terengah-engah setelah berkeliling sekolah mereka yang menghabiskan lahan berhektar-hektar(?) hanya untuk mencari seorang namja bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Ya aku tahu sebentar lagi pasti mendapat hukuman. Memang sengaja aku membolos dari kelasnya dan genap sudah 10 kali aku membolos" Lay terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Ya. Dia memang kurang menyukai pelajaran Lee songsaenim karena menurutnya Lee songsaenim hanya mengajar untuk dirinya sendiri dan sangat cerewet.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menghindar dari Joonmyeon karena kejadian tadi pagi" selidik Luhan. Ia memandang Lay lekat-lekat, membuat yang dipandang menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-anniyo. Aku tak memikirkannya lagi. Untuk apa ku pikirkan namja arogan itu" cela Lay walau ia harus mati-matian menutupi rasa berdebar di dadanya—memalukan itu.

"Aah! Lay-ah, wajahmu memerah" goda Luhan. Lay gelagapan, "I-ini karena sinar matahari. Ya, sinar matahari cukup menyengat dan jangan bahas itu lagi atau aku akan menyobek bibirmu" gertak Lay meski tidak terdengar seperti gertakan dan membuat Luhan semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Zhang Yixing. Apa yang kau rasakan saat wajah kalian sedekat itu, eoh? Apa jantungmu tidak berdebar?" Luhan semakin semangat melihat Lay yang juga semakin salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaannya. '**Apanya yang tidak berdebar. Untung saja Suho tampan jadi aku tidak sampai terkencing-kencing saking berdebarnya jantungku—tunggu, tampan? Aigo**' batin Lay. Ia mengibaskan tangannya guna menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang barusan menyebut bahwa Suho tampan. Omo!

"Sudah ayo cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan temui Lee songsaenim atau hukumanmu diperberat" Luhan menarik lengan Lay yang masih terpaku dengan dunianya sendiri.

**ooOoo**

"Kau siswa yang cerdik Zhang Yixing" Lee songsaenim membuka persidangan(?). Ia berjalan mengitari Lay yang terduduk seperti terdakwa di depan meja kerjanya dan ia berperan sebagai jaksa penuntut umum. '**Aku memang cerdik ahjussi tua. Kau baru menyadarinya, eoh?**' batin Lay. "Aku tak ingin basa-basi lagi. Kau ku hukum merapikan ruang data murid sepulang sekolah. Dan selamat kau tidak sendirian karena ada satu siswa lagi yang akan membantumu Tuan Zhang" ujar Lee songsaenim tegas.

"Si-siapa dia, Saeng?" tanya Lay.

"Dia—"

BRAK

"Maaf terlambat. Kau memanggilku Tuan—"

Seorang namja tengah membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada gurunya dan tercekat saat ia menegakkan badannya melihat siapa yang ada di samping Lee songsaenim. Lay terpaku melihat siapa yang datang tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin namja ini yang akan menemaninya nanti? Oh ayolah Lay tak akan menyetujuinya dan memilih merapikan ruang data yang seperti perpustakaan Harry Potter itu sendirian.

"Dia yang akan menemanimu Tuan Zhang" lanjut Lee songsaenim dan itu berhasil membuat Lay serasa di hantam martial art Tao(?).

Mata Lay terbelalak seketika, "Tap-tapi kenapa harus dia?" Lay menunjuk namja itu dengan tergagap seolah tak percaya. Sementara namja itu hanya terdiam memutar jengah bola matanya.

"Ya karena dia juga sering membolos seperti yang kau lakukan. Dan yang menariknya lagi kalian hampir membolos pada saat yang bersamaan. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Dan berkencan sewaktu kelasku dimulai, eum?" tanya Lee songsaenim dan itu semakin membuat Lay terhantam martial art Tao(?).

"A-aku—aku—" Lay tergagap.

"Ah sudah ku duga itu mustahil, karena dari laporan beberapa guru dan siswa lain, kalian itu seperti anjing dan kucing. Kurasa waktu kita sudah habis, kalian boleh keluar dan jangan lupa sepulang sekolah. Kalau besok kulihat masih berantakan. Jangan harap kalian naik tingkat. Mengerti?" tegas Lee songsaenim. Dan itulah mengapa Lay tidak menyukai laki-laki dihapannya ini, cerewet—tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sejak kapan orang tua itu menjadi dewa cupit seperti ini -_- ?

Dengan langkah gontai Lay melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Lee songsaenim. Sedangkan namja itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jejaknya pun tak ada.

**ooOoo**

"Kalau bukan karena tak ingin naik tingkat, aku pasti sudah kabur dari sini. Apalagi ada kau!" gertak Lay dan lagi itu tidak terdengar seperti gertakan bagi yang dimaksud.

"Hah? Kau fikir aku juga mau ada ditempat ini denganmu? Oh ya ampun hanya berdua?" balas namja tampan yang kini tengah asik duduk santai dikursi. Melihat itu Lay sedikit kesal, "Dan segeralah melakukan tugasmu!" bentaknya lagi.

"Hey, ada kau yang rela membersihkan ruangan ini sendirian. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot juga?" sahut namja itu santai seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

BRUK!

"Susun buku-buku itu dirak dan jangan sembarangan, perhatikan urutannya" Lay memberikan setumpuk buku tebal keatas tubuh namja itu.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja" entah kenapa namja itu menuruti Lay.

Lay kembali menggerutu tak jelas. Ia mengutuk Lee songsaenim karena memberinya hukuman yang semakin menyiksa dari sebenarnya. Hanya merapikan dan menyusun buku? Tak masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, mengapa harus bersama Suho?! Dan kalian ingat apa yang diucapkan Lee songsaenim sebelumnya? 'Dan yang menariknya lagi kalian hampir membolos pada saat yang bersamaan. **Apa kalian sepasang kekasih**? Dan berkencan sewaktu kelasku dimulai?' Apa maksudnya membolos dalam waktu bersama? Seingat Lay, dia tak pernah sekalipun membolos bersama Suho. Dan baca tulisan tebal itu. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal—menurut Lay. Sepasang kekasih? Ugh! Menjijikkan.

Ya. Lay memang tak merasa membolos bersama Suho, karena kenyataanya Suho yang mengikuti Lay saat namja manis itu membolos. Memperhatikan apa yang namja manis itu lakukan—berbaring diatas rumput hijau di dekat sungai belakang gedung sekolah, dan menyenandungkan lagu saat ia merasa bosan, bahkan saat namja manis itu tertidur di dalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Itu semua Suho lakukan dengan sangat berhati-hati tak ingin mengintaianya gagal. Ya. Suho selalu memeperhatikan Lay dan ikut membolos hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang Lay lakukan. Sudah lama sejak mereka menjadi junior di sekolah ini. Dan Lay tak pernah mengetahui itu.

BRAK

"Omona! Pintunya tertutup?" Lay berlari menuju pintu ruang data yang tiba-tiba tertutup dan terdengar siulan santai dari seseorang diluar sana. Lay menggedor-gedor pintu itu sekeras mungkin, berharap sang tersangka penguncian mendengar, "Oh, ini terkunci. Hey siapapun di luar tolong cepat buka pintunya. Ada orang di dalam sini. Hey!". Tapi apa yang diharapkan kalau sang tersangka memakai headset dengan volume maksimal?

"Aigo! Aku tak ingin terkunci di sini bersama orang itu!" teriak Lay histeris dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk parno sosok di belakangnya. Suho hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

CTAAAR

"Uwaaaa!" entah mengapa Lay ini hobi sekali berteriak dan kini lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya. Suho yang tengah menyusun buku di rak harus menerima jantungnya melakukan olahraga. Terkejut. Ya—lebih terkejut mendengar teriakan Lay daripada mendengar suara petir yang membahana(?). "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau pikir teriakanmu indah untuk di dengar?" bentak Suho yang tak tahan mendengar teriakan 5 oktaf Lay.

"Huh. Aku terkejut" bela Lay.

Mari kita abaikan perdebatan tidak penting antara dua kaum adam itu.

Semenjak kejadian pintu tertutup, resmi sudah bahwa mereka kini terkunci dalam ruang data. Dan anehnya tak ada yang menyadari ketidakhadiran mereka dirumah masing-masing karena sampai saat ini keluarga mereka tak menghubungi hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan dimana mereka sakarang. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam KST.

Hujan turun sangat deras dengan kilat yang masih menyambar-nyambar membuat cahaya indah namun mengerikan di luar jendela. Dan yang paling menyebalkan lagi lampu di ruang data tersebut tak menyala.

"Omo! Lampu ini mati? Dan itu berarti aku harus berada dalam kegelapan dengan orang itu?" seru Lay. Sepertinya dia akan mengidap paranoid setelah ini. Lay memerosotkan punggungnya ke dinding. Pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho yang ada disebelahnya menatap Lay sengit. Mereka duduk berselonjor di bawah jendela mencari cahaya meski redup karena tak ingin hanya dapat melihat kegelapan.

"Anniyo. Aku hanya berucap" jawab Lay enteng.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Ini terasa sangat dingin" seru Suho lirih—oh lihat apa itu. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Sayangnya Lay tak melihat seringaian itu, membuatnya tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengintai.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus—"

GREP

Lay tercekat mendapati seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya. Hangat. Lay dapat mendengar detak jantung orang itu. Berdetak dengan irama yang teratur. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh sosok yang mendekapnya. Lay merasa—nyaman.

DEG

Lay mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—tunggu, tak ada orang lain disini selain dirinya dan Suho. Jadi saat ini dia ada dalam dekapan Suho? Tidak. Ini bukan Suho. Lalu siapa?

"Kalau seperti ini aku akan merasakan hangat"

DEG

Suara itu. Tak salah lagi ini pasti Suho. Lay ingin berontak tapi dekapan Suho terlalu kuat seolah tak membiarkannya melepas dekapan yang membuatnya merasa hangat itu.

"J-Joonmyeon?"

"Hmm?"

DEG

Ia menyahut. Benar ini Suho? Lay tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya sampai ia merasakan telapak tangan Suho menangkup pipinya dan mendongakkannya. Lay memejamkan mata—tak berani menatap Suho. Suho memperhatikan -lekatlekat ukiran indah dihadapannya saat ini. Ini lebih indah dari yang ia perhatikan selama ia mengintai Lay. Hidung mancung dan bibir plum yang merah. Senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Entah apa yang ia rasa dan pikirkan sampai ia—

CUP

—mengecup lembut bibir itu. Tak melepaskannya sampai sang pemilik membuka mata—terkejut. Ya. Lay terkejut menyadari benda kenyal nan lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari yang menciumnya adalah Suho. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berontak? Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Selain itu ia mulai merasakan kenyamanan dari ciuman lembut Suho. Tanpa sadar tanganya telah melingkar di leher Suho. Sementara Suho menyeringai. Ia menjilat bibir Lay berharap yang terkatup rapat membuka membiarkan ia merasakan yang lebih manis, membuat Lay sedikit merinding. Karena tak kunjung membuka, Suho menggigit bibir bawah Lay.

"Aaargh!"

Meski tak sampai berdarah, tetap saja itu terasa sakit. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Suho mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke sela-sela bibir Lay. Menggelitik rongga hangat itu. Menautkan lidahnya pada lidah Lay. Suho merasa ini lebih manis dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Eumpphh..." lengguhan lirih meluncur dari bibir Lay. Demi apa Suho yang mendengarnya sedikit gelagapan.

Tak ingin menyakiti Lay meski ia lumayan licik ia melakukan(?)nya dengan sangat berhati-hati dan lembut—menurutnya. Didekapnya tubuh mungil itu. Hangat. Itu yang Lay rasakan. Suho kembali menyeringai. Karena tak ada reaksi penolakan dari Lay, Suho menggigit pelan belahan atas dan bawah bibir plum itu secara bergantian. "Engghh..." kembali—lengguhan manis terdengar ditelinga Suho. Ditekannya tengkuk Lay seolah ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam dan suara berkecipak dari aktifitas(?) dua insan yang tengah saling menikmati rasa manis di bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman hangat terlepas saat keduanya merasa paru-paru mereka masih perlu diisi udara. Suho terpaku melihat bibir Lay semakin merah merekah dan membengkak akibat perbuatannya—menggoda. Belum lama Lay menghirup udara bebas, Suho sudah melumat kembali bibir manis itu, tak tahan melihat pemandangan indah didepan mata. Suho menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Lay. Ciuman Suho turun ke leher jenjang dan mulus Lay. Menjilati dengan seksama seolah tak ingin melewati setiap incinya.

"Engghh, J-Joonmyeon.." lirih Lay. Bagai angin lewat, Suho tak menghiraukan panggilan Lay dan tetap menikmati leher putih itu. Membekaskan tanda kepemilikan disana.

DEG

Lay terkejut merasakan tangan Suho menggerayangi dadanya tanpa menghentikan aktifitas utama. Sejak kapan dia melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Apa terlalu menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang Suho berikan?

"Myeonie..." Lay mendorong tubuh Suho. Ia merasa ini sudah melebihi batas. Suho nampak kecewa—jelas saja kecewa jika aktifitasnya diganggu oleh yang bersangkutan. Ini jelas penolakan bagi Suho.

BUGH

Suho mendorong kasar tubuh Lay ke dinding, membuat yang didorong meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Dengan gerak cepat Suho sudah melumat bibirnya—lagi. Lay mengatupkan rapat kedua belah plum merahnya. Suho yang merasa tak diberi izin menggigit bibir bawah Lay hingga berdarah. "Arrgh!" Lidah Suho melesak masuk ke rongga mulut Lay. Menyesap darah yang mengalir dari luka di bibir Lay. Tangannya menggerayangi dada Lay yang—ugh! Oke tak perlu diperjelas.

Hiks

Suho membuka matanya, mendapati butiran bening mengalir dari sudut mata Lay. Seolah mendapat cambukan, Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Lay, tapi mengapa malah—

Ditangkupnya kedua belah pipi lay. Menatap dalam ukiran indah yang kini tengah memerah. Diperhatikannya keadaan Lay—mata sembab, bibir merah membengkak dengan bekas luka akibat perbuatannya, seragam yang terbuka menampakkan dada mulus milik Lay

Glek

Suho menelan salivanya. Ingin sekali tetap menikmati namja manis dihadapannya ini, tapi dengan keadaan Lay yang seperti itu ia tak tega. Miris melihat Lay seperti ini. Diangkatnya dagu Lay. Tampak jelas wajah manis itu didepan matanya, Lay terlihat—seksi. Oh ayolah Kim Joonmyeon. Buang pikiran pervert dan nafsu bejatmu!

"Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja aku—terlalu terbawa suasana" Suho menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Lay. Dikecupnya bibir mungil yang masih meluncurkan isakan. Direngkuhnya lembut tubuh yang masih bergetar, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dengan namja manis yang saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

DEG

Suho merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya. Di pererat dekapannya pada tubuh Lay dan desiran itu semakin kencang diiringi detakan jantung yang berdebar cepat. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Lay. Menghirup aroma lembut dari surai coklat Lay.

DEG

Seolah detak jantungnya dipercepat, Suho merasakan dadanya menghangat dan yakin itu semua karena namja manis dalam dekapannya ini. Isakan Lay sudah tak terdengar tetapi bahu mungil itu masih terguncang. Keduanya merosot.

"Zhang Yixing?" —masih mendekap erat Lay.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau membenciku?" —dekapannya semakin erat.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tahu, itu bukan sekedar nafsu" —tak ingin melepas kenyamanan ini.

Rintik hujan yang menjawab.

"Dan aku bukan memanfaatkanmu sebagai pemuas nafsu" —rasa hangat mengalir dalam dada.

Masih dijawab dengan suara hujan.

"Ini—"

"—cinta" —semakin hangat dan nyaman.

"Joonmyeon?" Suho tersentak, ia melepas dekapannya. Menatap Lay yang masih tertunduk.

"Cinta bukan seperti itu" lanjut Lay. Suho tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu aku tak melanjutkannya—" ia kembali menangkup wajah Lay, mendongakkan supaya bisa melihat jelas wajah manis itu.

"—karena aku mencintaimu"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

hii gemeteran ngetik pas bagian itunya -_- padahal masih segitu udah begini ;p emang Dae anak polos kayak Lay mau gimana lagi kan ;_; ? mianhae kalo Dae selalu ngasih ending yang ngegantung banget tapi Dae suka ahoho ;p eh setelah ditelaah lagi kok malah jadi mirip isi lagunya Bondan yang Bunga ya u,u ? padahal Dae nggak kepikiran tuh lumba-lumba waktu ngetik.

at last, mind to **review** :) ?

gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


End file.
